goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Emery Longfellow Misbehaves At Arby’s And Gets Grounded
In this grounding story, Veruca Salt is now 28 years old and Mike Teavee is now 33 years old. These two people came to babysit Emery Longfellow. Emery Longfellow The Dachshund from LPS Your World, asked Veruca to take him to Arby’s for lunch, but Veruca wanted him to instead watch Bambi (1942) on VHS with her, but Emery doesn’t like how boring and brainless the movie was. Mike lost the Bambi VHS so Emery could visit Arby’s with Veruca. At Arby’s, Emery wanted Onion Rings with Hi-C, But the Clerk told him sadly that Onion Rings are sold out and asked Emery if he could order Mozzerela Sticks instead, but he decided to kick 2 children out, summon Frankencelery from VeggieTales, and throw firecrackers to destory Arby’s. Later, Mike send Emery to his home and told his parents to ground him and should feed him only dog food and also brush his teeth each day at 9:00 PM while he is in bed. Later, Bugs Bunny came to the children to cheer them up. Transcript Emery: Veruca! PLEASE take me to Arbys! Veruca: Sorry, But NO. We can only watch Bambi on VHS which is from 1942. Emery: But that movie is so BORING AND BRAINLESS! I WANT ARBYS NOW! Veruca: PLEASE STOP ALL THESE BAD ACTIONS OR ELSE YOU WON’T GET ANYTHING AT ALL! Mike: I lost your Bambi VHS last Sunday! Veruca: Emery, hear about something? Mike lost my Bambi VHS last Sunday! Now it’s time for lunch at Arby’s! Emery: YAY! (At Arby’s) Arby’s Clerk: Hello! What can I get you today? Emery: I would want Onion Rings with Hi-C in my kids meal. Arby’s Clerk: Onion Rings are sold out.... Sorry. How about Mozzerella Sticks instead? Emery: (Kidaroo Voice) YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME? YOU’RE SUCH A JUNKY STRANGER FROM RUSSIA, EUROPE! Veruca: STOP BEING MEAN TO THE ARBY’S CLERK! YOU CAN EITHER HAVE MOZZERELLA STICKS OR NOTHING AT ALL! (Two cat children: a 7 year old boy and a 6 year girl, walk from their small house to Arby’s) Emery: (Continues Kidaroo Voice) GET OUT OF HERE YOU POOPY DUNCES! (The two children began to cry, get mad and run out of Arby’s) Veruca: EMERY LONGFELLOW! THIS IS LIKE THE WORST THING YOU’VE DONE IN PUBLIC THIS TIME! YOU’LL BE IN VERY DEEP TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME AND THAT’S FINAL! Emery: (Still in Kidaroo Voice) THAT’S IT GUYS! I’M GONNA SCARE YOU ALL WITH FRANKENCLERY! (Emery summons Frankencelery from VeggieTales, then Frankencelery walks around the restuarant, scaring a lot of people which made them run out of here) Veruca: THAT IS EVEN THE WORSE THING YOU’VE EVER DONE IN PUBLIC NOW! Emery: RUN YOU CRYBABIES! I’M GONNA BLOW UP THE RESTERAUNT TOO! (Emery destroys Arby’s with dynamites) Veruca: THAT THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE IN PUBLIC IS WORSE YOU SCARING EVERYONE WITH FRANKENCELERY! YOU’LL BE GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME! (Pinellas County Police cars go to Arby’s and saw the situation here) Pinellas County Police Officer: DOG! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY SUCH A BUILDING LIKE THAT! THATS IT! YOU’RE IN TROUBLE YOU BIG BABY MISTER! Veruca: LET’S GET HOME BEFORE WE GET THROWN TO JAIL! (At Veruca’s car) Emery: (in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Veruca: STOP CRYING EMERY LONGFELLOW, I TOLD YOU IF YOU KEEP ACTING UP, YOU CAN’T GET ANYTHING AT ALL! Emery: But Miss Salt... Veruca: QUIET OFF! I DON’T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF YOU! Emery: YOU QUIET OFF YOU SMELLY AND JUNKY PIECE OF HORRID SMELL! (Veruca’s car bumps into a tree) Veruca: THAT’S IT MIKE! EMERY HAD KICKED 2 KIDS OUT OF ARBYS, SCARED EVERYONE HERE WITH FRANKENCELERY AND DESTORYED THE BUILDING WITH DYNAMITES! TAKE HIM TO HIS HOME! TELL HIS PARENTS TO CALL THE MILITARY SCHOOL TEACHER EXCEPT HIS BED AND BLANKET! ALSO TELL YOUR PARENTS WHILE HE IS IN BED TO FEED HIM JUST DOG FOOD AND BRUSH HIS TEETH EACH DAY AT 9:00 PM! Mike: YOU KNOW WHAT BOY? YOU’RE GONNA BE IN HUGE TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR MISBEHAVING AT ARBYS! (At Emery’s Home) Emery’s Mom: Did Emery do good? Mike: NO! HE MISBEHAVED AT ARBYS BY KICKING TWO KIDS OUT, SCARED EVERYBODY WITH FRANKENCELERY AND DESTORYED THE BUILDING WITH A FEW DYNAMITES! GROUND HIM FOR A WEEK! AND CALL THE MILITARY SCHOOL TEACHER EXCEPT HIS BED AND BLANKET, ALSO WHILE HE IS IN BED WITH HIS BLANKET, FEED HIM ONLY DOG FOOD AND BRUSH HIS TEETH EVERY DAY AT 9:00 PM! Emery’s Mom: That’s it Emery! You are grounded for a week! You'll be doing preschool bedtime all day! During then, we will feed you only dog food and also brush your teeth each day at nine pm! Emery’s Dad: I agree with your mom! Now get your butt to bed and never come out until VBS Shipwrecked at Diamond Church Of God which starts next week to perform Circle of Life from The Lion King and starting tomorrow, you'll be babysitted by Azura from Fire Emblem Fates! (Later, the two children were near their home, laying on the grass crying) Bugs Bunny: Kids, What is wrong? Girl: A dog ruined everything at Arby’s and he called us a horrible name! Bugs Bunny: How about we go to Chuck E Cheeses and play video games, and also get lunch at McDonalds? Girl: Yay! Thanks for helping us! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Dorothyisthebest Trivia